Clon, la cárcel
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: un día tranquilo todo bien, entonces alguien decide hacer cosas malas, pero te inculpan a ti de lo que hizo, que haras para que la verdad salga a la luz


Clon, la cárcel

Todo comienza cuando todos estaban revisando el banco, habían robado el diamante más grande de todos, la joya más valiosa de todo BajoTerra, los chicos, empezaron a investigar, y encontraron una cámara de vigilancia, se la llevaron, para poder investigar, y revisar esa grabación, les serviría de algo, después de un tiempo de estar editando y aclarando el video

-vengan chicos, creo que ya logre, aclarar toda la imagen-dijo Trixie llamando a los demás de la banda

Ellos fueron a donde estaba

-miren esto, en el video se puede ver perfectamente, que bloqueo las alarmas de seguridad, antes de entrar, después, uso una clave, para poder abrir la bóveda, desactivo los láser y se pudo robar el diamante-dijo Trixie explicando todo el video

-utilizo una clave maestra-dijo Alfa en voz baja

-una, ¿Qué?-pregunto Eli muy confundido

-una clave maestra, esa clave, le puedes usar para desbloquear cualquier cerradura, no importa lo más protegida y secreta que sea, pero, mientras sea clave de números, esa clave te podrá ayudar, a menos, que también tenga confirmador de voz o detector de huellas dactilares, en ese caso, la clave no servirá de nada-dijo Alfa, tratando de que todos pudieran entender

-Pronto va a hacer de cuenta como que te entendió-dijo el topoide muy, muy confundido

-¿tú sabes cuál es esa clave?-pregunto Eli, un tanto preocupado

-se algunas, pero no con cual han abierto la bóveda, necesitamos volver al banco, hay una manera de saber cuál fue la clave-dijo Alfa con seguridad

Ellos se dirigieron de nuevo al banco, cuando llegaron, Alfa tomo un aparato un poco raro y escaneo los números de bloqueo de la caja fuerte

-bien, el código que utilizaron es el 543-dijo Alfa mostrando los números de escaneo

Ellos regresaron al refugio a ver si esa clave podría servirles de algo

-y para que robarían eso, nadie necesita tanto dinero-dijo Trixie

-tal vez sean espías de Blakk y eso fue una trampa para que construyera otra cosa más poderosa-dijo Eli

-yo creo que esto fue plan con maña, me refiero a que en el video no se distingue nada, el código que utilizaron es el correcto, no hay ninguna trampa, y eso me lleva a que tuvo que haber sido alguien que sepa la clave del banco, entonces eso significa que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí puedo haber sido, o si no, fue el jefe del banco, aunque dudo un poco, él fue el que nos llamó para este problema-dijo Alfa con tono misterioso de voz

-sí, esto es muy complicado, mañana podremos resolverlo y entrevistar a la gente del banco-dijo Eli ya cansado

Ya era de noche, y a la mañana siguiente

-no puede ser, otro robo, ahora fue a la caverna comercial, al parecer todos se están quejando de que todo su dinero fue robado de las cajas de seguridad-dijo Eli tratando de manejar todas las llamadas que llegaban

Ellos fueron al centro comercial, y cuando vieron a Alfa

-es ella-dijo un vendedor de joyas

-sí, ella es la ladrona-dijo otro

-oigan, oigan, esperen, ella no ha hecho nada-dijo Eli en su defensa

-no, tenemos pruebas, este video lo muestra-le entregaron el video a Eli

Pusieron el video en una computadora, y si, efectivamente era Alfa la que aparecía en el video robando y saqueando las tiendas

-no, yo no hice nada-dijo Alfa viendo el video

-me gustaría creer que no es verdad, pero, el video es muy claro, iras a la cárcel por tus crímenes cometidos-dijo Eli con una voz de tristeza

-que, no- ella salió corriendo a ahí, pero sin embargo la atraparon los vendedores

-Eli, tienes que creerme, yo no hice nada-dijo Alfa con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento, vámonos-dijo Eli llevándola a estalagmita 17

Le pusieron en una celda de máxima seguridad, ellos se fueron, pero Eli antes de salir dejo caer una lagrima, y Alfa en su celda pensaba

-tengo que demostrar que soy inocente, quien me habrá querido inculpar, pero debo reconocérselo, tiene estilo para robar-pensaba ella mientras estaba en la celda

Mientras con los demás

-ya amigo, ella es una ladrona ahora, deja de lamentarte-dijo Kord a su amigo que estaba en la sala un tanto triste por lo sucedido

-no es eso lo que me preocupa, o lo que me pasa-dijo Eli un tanto confundido

-¿entonces?-pregunto Kord

-ella es muy buena para escapar, y si ya se escapó-dijo Eli

-tranquilo, ya hubiera, sonado, la alarma-dijo Kord sin preocuparse

-eso es lo preocupante, cuando escapamos de la prisión de Blakk, ella logro desactivar todas las alarmas con un solo botón, y no se dieron cuenta de que ya no estábamos hasta que peleamos contra ellos una semana más tarde-dijo Eli un tanto alarmado

-bien, creo que ya entiendo tu preocupación-dijo Kord ya alterándose un poco

Y en eso sonó la alarma, al parecer había otro robo, ahora en el taller de mecabestias, habían robado casi todas las refacciones para las mecabestias

-te dije que se iba a escapar-dijo Eli ya suponiendo que esto pasaría

Ellos fueron al taller y no encontraron a nadie

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Kord

De repente se escuchó otra alarma, ahora era de campo callado, ellos fueron a la caverna y no había muchos daños, pero el taller de garfio rojo estaba destruido

-algo raro está pasando aquí-dijo Eli-será mejor ver si Alfa esta en estalagmita 17-dijo Eli pensando en que ya se había escapado

Ellos fueron, pero cuando llegaron ella seguía en su celda

-muy bien, si ella está aquí que está pasando-dijo Eli

-yo sé que pasa-dijo una voz desconocida desde el fondo de las sombras

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Eli

-pues, simplemente soy la que atrapo a la banda de Shane-dijo mientras tomaba su lanzadora con unas malvadas

Los demás retrocedieron y al estar en la celda los encerraron

-bien, mi trabajo ya está hecho-dijo saliendo de ese lugar

-pero miren quien tenía razón-dijo Alfa muy sarcástica

-sí, fue un error-dijo Eli tratando de disculparse

-querrás decir un horror, bien, ya me aburrí de estar aquí, déjenme ver, ¿alguien trae un lapicero?-pregunto Alfa

-si-dijo Trixie dándole el lapicero a Alfa

-gracias, ahora bien, si calculamos el ángulo imperfecto de todo esto podremos desactivar las alarmas y, rebotara en un ángulo de 45 grados sacándonos por fin de esta celda-dijo ella sacando unos cálculos

-claro, podrías decirlo en español-dijo Eli no entendiendo casi nada

-me refiero a que si tiro esto, se abre la celda-dijo ella ya en pocas palabras

Alfa lanzo el lapicero y sorprendentemente paso todo lo que ella dijo

-ven, les dije, por eso es que estaba preocupado-dijo Eli volteando a ver a sus amigos que por el momento estaban muy impresionados

-sí, y otra cosa ¿Quién era la que nos encerró?-pregunto Kord

-ah, se hace llamar la lince, ha cometido casos de homicidio, robo, asalto y secuestro, nadie la puede atrapar debido a su astucia, su inteligencia y su agilidad-dijo Alfa

-¿y tu como sabes todo eso?-pregunto Eli un tanto asombrado

-ah, está aquí en la computadora, en archivos criminales-dijo Alfa señalando le computadora-ahora, hay que cazar linces-dijo Alfa con una mirada de venganza

Todos tomaron sus mecabestias y le tendieron una trampa

-si ella lo que quiere es oro, el siguiente lugar que visitaría es el almacén de dinero de BajoTerra, debemos llegar ahí lo antes posible-dijo Eli un tanto apresurado

-oigan tengo la solución, llegaríamos en cuestión de segundos o milisegundos, podríamos utilizar el sombra transportador y llegar-dijo Alfa

-buena idea-dijo Eli, por consecuente si el líder dice algo es por algo

Todos llegaron al lugar de donde estaba la bóveda, y de inmediato, se pusieron a trabajar, el plan estaba casi completo, cuando de repente, se activó una trampa desde el interior de la bóveda

-vaya, vaya, me han atrapado-dijo la lince con una risa de no me tendrán atrapada por mucho tiempo

-sí, y no creas que vas a escapar, tenemos todo rodeado-dijo Alfa con una voz amenazante

-a, sí, díselo a mi sombra transportador-lince saco un sobra transportador y quería sombra transportarse, pero,-que pasa, no funciona esta porquería-dijo lince furiosa

-sí, ¿Quién te dio eso?-pregunto Alfa con un tono intrigante

-no te lo diré-dijo lince como diciendo a ver oblígame

-si no me lo dices a mí, se lo dirás a ellos-y de la nada un grupo del clan sombra apareció

-"Alfa, para que nos has llamado"-dijo uno acercándose a Alfa

-"necesitaba ayuda"-dijo ella

-"ahora todo está resuelto, ella recibirá su merecido"-dijo el clan sombra se la llevaron, le quitaron su sombra transportador y nadie sabe que paso con ella

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero les haya gustado, y la frase de este fic es "**_**SI LA VIDA TE DA LIMONES TU DECIDES SI HACES GESTOS O LIMONADA **_**autor desconocido" y para esto me inspire en una película llamada plan de escape, no sé, me gusto esa película**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
